


SOS

by abrandneweeveelution



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/abrandneweeveelution
Summary: Pen pal fic- I’m gifting it to Lilypad28 and Kyuss. Thank you two for (as far as I know) being the only ones to leave kudos on my entire “Chosen Ones” series. I really appreciate it. (To that one random guest who left kudos as well, sorry, but you have to have an account to receive the gift. You are appreciated as well, though.)****************I AM SORRY, BUT I AM DISCONTINUING THIS FIC!************************** I love everyone who read it, but I don't have the ideas nor do I have the time to keep updating this story. Thank you for reading! If anyone wants to continue it, I can add them as co-writer so that they can.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 9





	1. Love, Baz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuss/gifts), [Lilypad28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypad28/gifts).



Dear Baz, 

I don’t like this. This assignment is honestly kind of dumb, at least to me, and I’m no more enthusiastic about it than you are. I’m going along with it for the grades, however, and I’m guessing that your mother wouldn’t be too pleased with you if you didn’t do the same thing.

From, Simon.

* * *

Dear Snow, 

Who said that I wasn’t excited about this? I’ve actually wanted to get to know you better for a while, you know. Even though my head’s so stuffed with useless Simon Snow trivia that it’s about to burst. Sadly, that trivia doesn’t include anything about you being queer. Too bad.

From, Baz.

* * *

Dear Baz, 

Why do you want me to be queer? Are you? Also, how many pounds of crumbs from your salt-and-vinegar crisps are under my bed? When did you become a vampire? (Yes, I know about that.) Do you know how to drive? If so, who taught you? (These are all just random questions that are popping into my head right now.)

From, Simon.

* * *

Dear Snow,

I’m not going to come out to you in this way. There are probably around six to thirteen pounds of crumbs under our beds. Since you already know, I became a vampire when I was five years old. (Life is a short thing, especially for me.) I do know how to drive, and it was my stepmother who taught me. However, I only know how to drive a stick shift.

From, Baz.

* * *

Dear Baz,

Since I don’t know very much about you still, can I come over to your house and talk to you?

From, Simon.

* * *

Dear Simon, 

Yes, I did just call you Simon. No, I don’t care how confused that makes you. Yes, you can come over. My parents will love you. Yes, you are staying for the entirety of winter break if you come over. No, there is no arguing. No, I don’t care how confused you will be after reading the end of this letter.

Love, Baz.


	2. S.O.S (Simon. Oliver. Snow.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen pals, but with storyline mixed in.

_**Baz** _

Dear Baz,

You're gay, aren't you.

Also, please thank your mother (for allowing me to stay at your house) for me. The care home system is shitty.

From, Simon.

* * *

He shows up at the front door covered in dirt and muck. I “ ** _Clean as a whistle!_** ” his clothes, and he steps inside. He's sleeping in my room, so he'll have to take a shower tonight, because he smells like a corpse flower.

”How in the name of Merlin did you get this god damn dirty?” I mutter, shaking my head at him sarcastically.

”Well, the taxi driver didn't want to get close to your house, probably because of all the magic, so he dropped me off about a quarter of a mile away and told me that it was as far he could take me,” he replies, avoiding my eyes. My brain starts questioning everything about this plan. Who knew that one simple gesture could be so powerful, that one simple gesture could put me into such disarray?

Trying not to panic, I tell h "You'll be sleeping in my bedroom. My mom insisted on it, since we need to get to know each other. I've got pillows and blankets on my couch for you, but I can bring up a cot if you want. He's silent for a few more seconds. Then I realize that he is talking- muttering something under his breath “Can you speak up?” I ask him politely. "You're not being- well, I can't hear you.”

His voice grows louder, and I hear him saying “-itsallrightyoudonthave-“. I butt into this incoherent stream of words with my choice. "I'm going to anyway, and you can choose which one is most comfortable for you,” I decide, and he shrugs. At least half of his sentences consist of shrugs, and another quarter consists of either long strings of mutterings or stutters. “Follow me,” I order. He does, following almost exactly in my footsteps as I go up the stairs and through the halls, leading him to my bedroom.

* * *

**_ Simon _ **

His bedroom-well let's just say that, if it were on display at RoomsToGo, it would be labelled "Dracula's Room". There's a tall, thick, arched door, and on either side of the inside of the door are two pedestals with stone gargoyles on them. It all looks like stuff that a stereotypical vampire would own. Baz smiles, walks over to a large black armchair, sits down, spreads his arms over the sides of the chair, crosses one leg over the other, and announces, "Welcome, Snow, to my humble abode."

I laugh and walk over to him. Smiling, I ask, "Is there room for two on that chair? It looks pretty comfy." He lets out a snort of laughter and scoots over on the seat, and I lower myself into the space beside him.

I turn and face him, and say, "Let's get started, shall we?"


	3. Well, then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same type of chapter as the last one.

**Baz**

Dear Simon, 

Yes, I am gay. Good job. You've figured out the only secret of mine that you hadn't already figured out. Well, except for one. Who I like. You should work on that one. 

Love, Baz.

* * *

Dear Baz, 

Do you actually have a crush on me? Even with all your "he's the worst chosen one" talk?

From, Simon.

* * *

Dear Simon, 

YES. I DO. I HAVE WAITED SEVEN YEARS FOR YOU TO FIGURE THIS OUT. 

Love you!

From, Baz

* * *

I roll over in the blankets onto something firm. Groggily, I feel it, trying to tell what it is without opening my eyes. That's when I catch its scent. It smells like fire. No, wait, that's smoke.

_Simon._

I jerk open my eyes. My hand is resting gently on his bare chest. (He sleeps topless-yet another reason it was so agonizing to share a room with him.) Merlin, his skin is soft. Suddenly, I realise the most important part of all this- Simon Snow is sleeping in my bed, under my blankets, next to me. And it's going to be like this for the next two weeks. Even so, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit longer, with my hand resting on him and his arm under my waist. 

And, of course, the moment I decide that is the moment he wakes up.

* * *

** Simon **

I open my eyes. Sitting up, I feel a hand drop to my lap. I look down, and there it is, Baz's pale skin glowing softly against my copper skin. However, I don't push it off of me. I put my hand down on it as I remember how the heck I got here.

_Last night_

I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning on the cot that Baz had brought up for me to sleep on, but I couldn't get comfortable. Something just didn't feel right.

"Can you quiet down?" Baz complained from under his blankets. "You're loud enough to wake the dead right now- and I should know, as I'm just that." I laughed, and that's when I realised what I wanted. Him. I went over to the bed, and, still laughing, asked him, "Do you think that I could sleep with you tonight? I promise I'll be quiet." He was silent for a moment before he replied. "Sure." His voice was quiet, and, for some reason, trembling just the tiniest bit. I lifted the covers, slipped under then, laid back, and closed my eyes. I felt Baz put a hand under me as I drifted off. He said, "Good night, Snow," and it was the last thing I heard.


End file.
